


Lavender and Navy

by LiterallyLovino



Series: Hetalia Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Detailed Snake Sex, F/F, Fem!Ger is an alpha, Fem!Ita is an omega, Fluff, Mating, Mating Rituals, Mating Season, Naga, Sex, Smut, mating kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyLovino/pseuds/LiterallyLovino
Summary: It's mating season for the nagas, and Felicia is excited to find a mate. An awkward German naga strikes her fancy.





	Lavender and Navy

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written anything like this, but I quite enjoyed it. Anyways, this does have a rather detailed naga sex scene. I researched how snakes mate to write the scene, so it should be pretty accurate. Don't like, don't read!

The dreaded mating season had come.

It happened every year, just like clockwork. All the unmated nagas that inhabited the forest gathered in the heart of the woodlands, where a large, empty clearing waited for them. The season lasted for approximately one week, and during this week, any omega nagas that presented themselves were up for grabs. This was, of course, if the alpha naga that wanted them could get their acceptance. 

The omega nagas were always the first to show up, doing so a few days in advance to prepare themselves. Often they brought along colorful jewelry and other objects to make themselves stand out more. They dressed themselves up nicely and made sure that everything was perfect before the alphas came. The more experienced omega nagas helped out the younger ones, explaining to them the process of mating season and assisting them with anything they needed. Often times it was the younger ones who were terrified, stressed, and anxious. They dreaded mating season, scared for what was to come. The elder nagas were always there to put their anxieties to rest, assuring them that no alpha would mate them if they didn't want it. They would explain that the alpha nagas were extremely respectful towards the omegas, despite the rumors they may have heard. 

The alpha and omega nagas would gather in the clearing once everything was prepared, and they would browse. Normally it was the alpha that approached the omega, but it was not uncommon for an omega to approach an alpha with the intent of becoming mates. The alphas would show their dominance towards the omegas and try to impress them, and vice versa. Ultimately, both parties agreement was essential. If one party did not want to mate, then the other would have to move on, find someone else. But if both agreed, then they would be mates.

Nagas mated for life. 

\---

"Hurry up, or we won't make it to the grounds in time!"

It was Felicia's first mating season, and she was absolutely ecstatic. Her elder sister had scolded her for being so excited about something that most normally stressed about, but the younger had merely dismissed the comment, instead rambling on about all the attractive alphas she was sure to meet. 

"I am hurrying!" Came the irritated reply, a huff of annoyance following. "And we don't need to be in such a hurry, we're already three days early. I don't understand why you're so excited about this..."

Felicia ignored the question at her excitement and instead slithered faster, clutching the sack of lavishments tighter to her chest. Her pale lavender tail made little noise as she sped through the underbrush, the color rivaling the dark olive green of her elder sister's tail. Chiara was lagging behind, not wanting to waste all of her energy on the journey to the mating grounds. There was plenty to do before they alphas came.

When the two sisters finally reached the grounds, omega nagas had already begun to arrive. A few were gathering leaves to sleep on, and others were preparing their jewelry and adornments. Some of the older omegas were chatting quietly in their own corner, whilst the younger ones huddled together, shaking with stress. Felicia entered the large clearing with a smile on her face, slithering over to a nice corner that she could set her stuff in. Chiara followed, tossing her bag down onto the ground with a deep sigh.

Felicia gave her a look of slight annoyance at the gesture before she went off, gathering up some soft leaves to sleep on. They still had plenty of time before they really needed to prepare for the alphas, so for now, they could relax. She spread the leaves out on the ground, making a space large enough for both her and her sister alike. Felicia was the first to curl up on the makeshift bedding, wrapping her tail neatly around her body to keep herself warm. After a bit of looking around and assessing the ‘competition,’ Chiara joined her sorella, and the two fell asleep side by side.

\---

The time passed quickly, and before Felicia knew it, she was preparing herself for the alphas to enter the clearing. Most of the other younger omegas were absolutely losing it at the moment, but Felicia was bouncy and excited, humming a soft tune to herself as she braided her long auburn hair. She braided lovely lavender flowers into her soft hair, ones that matched the color of her tail perfectly. Felicia wanted to look as pretty as possible. She kept her look simple, however. Her Nonnina had always told her that natural beauty was the best kind of beauty, so she kept her look natural. She refrained from putting on thousands of necklaces and bracelets like the others were doing, instead sticking with one small neckpiece. It rested on her bare chest, the charm sitting right between her supple breasts, occasionally shining when it was struck by the light.

Felicia examined her look in a small mirror she had packed into her bag, making sure that nothing was out of place. She stared at her face, taking in her own honey eyes and the freckles that dotted her face. She wore no makeup like the others did, instead leaving her face as it was. She thought she looked absolutely stunning. 

Soon enough, the alphas began to enter the clearing, filtering in in small groups. Most of the alphas were young, and had most likely only witnessed the mating season two or three times. All males, though, Felicia noted. Normally there was at least one or two female alphas mixed in with the others from what she had heard, but she could find none. She spotted not one female alpha in the mix. This had no effect on Felicia’s excitement, however. She was still as bouncy and cheerful as ever, a warm smile on her face as she watched everyone begin to mingle. She was quite determined to find an alpha that fit her fancy, knowing that it was important to mate when you were young. The older you got, the less appealing you were. That was just how it was. 

Felicia began to make her way through the clearing, lavender tail weaving through the crowd of alphas and omegas like. Her honey eyes scanned the large meeting space, looking for any alphas that really struck her fancy. Most of them were either preoccupied, or just didn’t look her type. Felicia was not discouraged, however. Mating season normally lasted for a week, leaving plenty of time to really find that one who was perfect for her. Most would be considered lucky to find the perfect mate on the first day of the season.

A gentle flick to Felicia’s tail caught her attention as she stopped at the edge of the clearing. She turned back to see an alpha making their way towards her… Except this alpha was a female. That was odd, she hadn’t seen this one entering before. Perhaps she had come in a little late. 

The alpha was tall, perhaps taller than the majority of the male alphas that crowded the clearing. Pale blonde hair framed her strong features, falling just short of her ears. Icy blue eyes met Felicia’s own honey ones, and she just couldn’t tear her gaze away. The alpha was approaching her at a slow pace, seemingly sizing her up as she got closer. Felicia did not back down, even when she noticed that the alpha’s eyes had narrowed. Instead, she held her ground, the gentle smile remaining on her face. No alpha would dare hurt an omega with so many others around, so she had nothing to worry about. 

The tall woman stopped a few feet away from Felicia, breaking the eye contact they had been holding seconds ago to look the omega naga up and down, spending a considerable amount of time on Felicia’s chest. Whether she was admiring the necklace or her rack, Felicia had no clue. She didn’t seem to mind, though. She was taking a good look at the alpha too. 

The other woman looked quite young, like most of the other alphas here, but she also appeared to have a bit of experience under her belt. Felicia could estimate that this was her third or fourth mating season. She had very hard-set face, and her features were sharp and precise. As Felicia worked her way down, she also came to realize how muscular the woman was. She had subtle abs, but they were still present, not to mention how large her biceps were. Judging by her looks, Felicia determined that she could probably carry five omegas without any trouble.

The alpha woman remained silent. Felicia wasn’t sure if it was because she was thinking, or if it was because she was actually mute. Either way, the omega was growing impatient. Alpha pheromones were swarming around her, and they were clogging up all of her senses. That was the downfall of having such a large mating ‘meeting.’ Sometimes it was hard to distinguish the pheromones of one omega from another. However, this was just how they did it. Felicia was getting antsy, though. With the alpha’s gaze still locked on her, and nothing being spoken between the two, the meeting could definitely be considered awkward. Felicia eventually forced herself to break the silence. 

“Hi,” Felicia said softly, shifting a bit to curl her tail around herself. Her own eyes flickered down to the alpha’s tail for a moment just to take in the color, admiring the dark blue scales that fell into her line of sight. She met the alpha’s gaze once more, though, giving her a soft smile to encourage her to engage in conversation.

The alpha seemed more surprised than anything at the attempt to start a conversation, eyes widening a bit before she seemed to relax. “Hallo…” Her voice was just as soft as Felicia’s, although there was a hint of an accent that the omega couldn’t identify. This woman must have been from a different forest. 

“I’m Felicia,” Felicia introduced with a small dip of her head. Nagas didn’t shake hands when doing introductions; instead, they would just dip their heads to each other. “Is this your first mating season?”

The alpha returned the introduction gesture, dipping her own head in response. “I am Monika,” she said, curling her own tail around herself to get comfortable. “And yes, it is…” She murmured, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. She didn’t mean to come off as inexperienced or awkward, but she had never been through a mating season before.

“It’s okay!” Felicia giggled, giving Monika a reassuring smile. “This is my first season too, so I suppose we’re both inexperienced,” she hummed, gently brushing a few strands of auburn hair out of her eyes. 

Monika seemed comforted by this, relaxing even more. “I hope I did not make you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to… I just think you are very pretty. Approaching omegas has never really been my thing,” she explained with a nervous chuckle.

Felicia couldn’t help but smile bashfully at the compliment. “It’s alright, I don’t mind. And thank you!” She said. “Seems like you’re doing better than some of the other alphas, anyways,” she added, gesturing to one specific male who was having great difficulty. Monika glanced over and couldn’t help but laugh.

“I suppose I am,” Monika said, smiling a bit before she turned back to Felicia. Normally the alpha was a silent, serious woman, but this omega seemed to bring out the more lively, cheerful side of her. 

Felicia wasn’t sure if she should cut to the chase or continue with the small talk, but she eventually decided on the latter. “Where are you from? I can’t figure out your accent!” She asked curiously, leaning on her side casually. 

“Germany,” Monika answered, puffing her chest out subtly. “My vati moved us here after our forest was burned down by humans,” she explained, earning a sympathetic nod from Felicia.

The two nagas ended up chatting for a little while, ignoring any others who came near them. One alpha had tried to push Monika out of the way to talk to Felicia, but the German scared him away with a loud hiss and a flick of her tail. Other than that, most others avoided them. 

Eventually Felicia decided to address the elephant in the room. “So… Monika… did you approach me with the intent of mating me?” She asked, trying not to make this awkward for either of them.

Monika looked startled by the sudden question, and, once again, she rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Looking down to the ground, she cleared her throat awkwardly before she spoke. “Ah… yes, that was my intention,” she said, refusing to meet Felicia’s honey gaze. “I think you would be a wonderful mate, but I will only mate you if that is what you want,” she said. She cast a sideways glance up at Felicia to see her reaction.

The omega was smiling like an idiot. Upon seeing this, Monika felt instantly reassured. “Yes! I want that!” She answered quickly, nodding her head quite vigorously. Monika seemed kind, strong, protective, and caring, and that was what Felicia had in mind when she was looking for a mate. To the omega, Monika was absolutely perfect. Felicia would just have to help her be a tad less awkward. Felicia realized how enthusiastic she sounded and quickly corrected this. “I mean, yes. I would love to be your mate,” she said, this time in a calmer tone. She was still excited, though. Very excited. She was one of the lucky ones who found their mate on the first day!

Monika’s face lit up. “Then I would be more than happy to be your mate,” she said, slithering forward a little more. She rubbed her cheek against Felicia’s as a sign of affection. Felicia, of course, rubbed hers right back. The cheek rubbing merely showed affection between mates, and it was a very common gesture. “Let’s go somewhere private, ja?”

Felicia gave a swift nod and quickly headed out of the clearing, pushing through the undergrowth that surrounded the area. Monika followed behind her at a brisk pace, pheromones getting stronger. As the omega led her new mate to a more private spot, she decided to talk a little. “How many clutches do you want?” She asked, head swiveling around in an attempt to find a comfy place to mate.

Monika had to think for a moment. “Two. Or three,” she answered, pointing out a small cave to Felicia, who took notice and instantly headed towards it.

“Okay. I can give you three clutches,” Felicia replied cheerfully as she approached the cave, sniffing the air to make sure it was uninhabited. It seemed perfectly fine, and no other naga pheromones hung in the area, so she decided it would be a nice place to mate. “Can you gather some soft leaves and moss?” Felicia asked Monika with a kind smile. “We need a nice place to lay. I’ll make a better nest once we’re done,” she explained. Monika nodded and left the cave, returning after a few minutes with an armful of bedding material. 

“Grazie,” Felicia replied with a smile, taking the moss and leaves from Monika. She began to spread it around, making a large area for them to lay on. It wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing ever, but it would have to make do for now. Monika was already busy spreading her pheromones around the cave to claim it as theres and deter from any other nagas approaching. Once everything was in place, Felicia laid herself on the bedding and flipped her tail over, revealing her slightly-swollen cloaca to her new mate. 

Monika gave a hiss of approval at this gesture and moved further into the cave, laying herself right next to Felicia, so close that their breasts were touching. Felicia rubbed her cheek up against Monika’s once more to urge her on, closing her eyes as she felt the alpha’s tail intertwine with hers. The German’s cloaca pressed firmly up against Felicia’s, a shiver running along her spine as she felt herself opening up slightly. She was ready to mate. 

Soon enough, Monika had pulled them both into a comfortable position for mating. Their previous position would have put a lot of strain on the alpha’s body, and neither of them wanted that. They both wanted to be as comfy as possible while they bred. Monika kept Felicia pinned right up against the soft bedding as she pressed their cloacas together, rubbing back and forth a little to find the right spot. Soft noises of pleasure could be heard coming from Felicia, who was waiting patiently for Monika to push in. Before she knew it, she could feel the alpha’s hard hemipenes pressing against her cloaca. With a soft groan, Monika slid one hemipenis in, her grip tightening on Felicia. She hissed loudly a few times just to show her dominance, earning a few submissive hisses from the naga beneath her. Monika’s hemipenis extended inside Felicia, a small barb on the tip locking them together.

Loud hisses and moans could be heard from both the nagas. They writhed around on the cave floor as they mated, making a mess of the soft bedding that Monika had brought in earlier. The alpha leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against Felicia’s before leaning in. She began to kiss and lap at the smaller naga’s neck, knowing that she was close to her release. It wouldn’t be long now. It took a few more minutes, but eventually Monika released her seed deep inside Felicia, earning both a groan and a hiss of pleasure. The poor omega’s body was shaking like a leaf from the mating, but now that it was over, she could finally relax again. After a few moments, Monika gently slid her hemipenis out of the other and untwined their tails, taking this time to let her hemipenes hide themselves back in her cloaca. Felicia stayed still, breathing heavily as she slowly began to come down from her high. Her own cloaca was covered in a little bit of thick white fluid, although most of it had successfully made it inside her. 

“Won’t be long before we have a clutch,” Monika commented, rubbing her cheek up against Felicia’s. The omega gave a soft hiss of agreement, curling up around herself to rest. Monika moved the disheveled bedding around to make it a bit more comfortable for her exhausted mate before she curled herself around the smaller female’s body, intertwining their tails once again. This time, it was not a sexual gesture, though. Instead, it was an affectionate one. The lavender of Felicia’s tail and the navy of Monika’s seemed to go together perfectly. “Get some rest, ja?”

Felicia gave a small nod at this, letting out a loud yawn. “I love you,” she said quietly, already about to pass out.

With a soft smile on her face, Monika responded. “Ich liebe dich auch.”

Felicia was out cold within minutes.


End file.
